whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dalek Invasion of Earth
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by William Russell (Ian Chesterton), Carole Ann Ford (Susan Foreman), Richard Martin (Director) and Verity Lambert OBE (Producer). (2003) CGI Effects This gives the viewer the option to watch episodes one, three and four with some of the original model effects replaced by new CGI versions . (2003) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. (2003) Trailers Two trailers for the 1964 BBC1 transmission of this story are included. (TBC | 4:3 | 1964) Disc 2 Future Memories A new documentary featuring members of the cast discussing their memories of the making of the story. Featuring contributions from Ann Davies (Jenny), Nick Evans (Dalek/Slyther), Peter Fraser (David Campbell), David Graham (Dalek Voice), Bernard Kay (Tyler), Nicholas Smith (Wells), Peter Hawkins (Dalek Voice) and Robert Jewell (Dalek). (45'00" | TBC | 2003) Future Visions A newly-recorded documentary looking at the work of this story's designer, Spencer Chapman. (TBC | TBC | 2003) Talking Daleks A look at the creation of the Dalek's unique voices, with contributions from David Graham, Brian Hodgson, Nicholas Smith and Peter Hawkins. (TBC | TBC | 2003) Now and Then A look back at the locations used in 1964 for the recording of this story, comparing and contrasting them to to how they appear nearly 40 years later. (TBC | TBC | 2003) Script to Screen An innovative animated demonstration of how the final episode was recorded using the camera script, clips, and the original designer's floorplans, demonstrating how the cameras followed the action. (TBC | TBC | 2003) Whatever Happened to... Susan? An audio-only presentation of this radio drama from 1993, written by Adrian Mourby and featuring Jane Asher as the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan Foreman. (30'00" | 1993) Rehearsal Film A short, silent colour 8mm film shot by Carole Ann Ford (Susan Foreman) on the last day of studio reharsal. The film has unfortunately been double exposed, but is still a unique record of the making of 1960s Doctor Who. (TBC | 4:3 | 1964) Blue Peter: Dalek Cakes From an edition of Blue Peter screened on 03/02/65, Valerie Singleton shows us how to make Dalek cakes! (TBC | 4:3 | 1965) 40th Anniversary Celebration Montage of clips to a rockin' version of the theme tune celebrating 40 years of Doctor Who. (3'00" | TBC | 2003) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (TBC | TBC | 2003) Easter Eggs #Sid (The Slyther) Title Card. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the '40th Anniversary Celebration'. #Sid's Date. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'Whatever Happened to... Susan? Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth Dalek Invasion of Earth